


Excuses

by Matchbox_Lights



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Poor little sad Max, Self Harm, more angst than fluff tbh, seriously fking small chapters I'm s o r r y, small chapters, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matchbox_Lights/pseuds/Matchbox_Lights
Summary: Max has found a new way to pass time, one that results in euphoric pain. He can't risk anyone at Camp finding out, but of course with his luck, that's exactly what will happen.Let's hope his friends and Camp Counselors buy his excuses as to why there's blood on his sleeves and tears in his eyes.(Major Trigger Warning.)





	1. Goodbye.

Max twirled the blade absentmindedly between his fingers, the metal warm from being stashed in his pocket. He sighed and plucked a random sock off his floor; hiding the blade inside the rolled up sock. His thoughts trailed as he collected the few items he owned off the floor, throwing them carelessly into his suitcase. He picked up a crumbled bit of paper, examining the camp brochure with a pang of worry. He didn’t regret his new way of passing time, but his stomach twisted uneasily at the thought of anyone at camp finding out. David would be insufferable. He gingerly rolled up his sleeve and examined the shallow cuts across his forearm, cursing under his breath as the fabric pulling against the dried blood. As long as he kept his hoodie on, he’d be fine. Not like he ever took the fucking thing off anyway. He rolled his sleeve back down and strode from his room, the brochure clenched tightly in his fist.

One more forced, teeth-clenching interaction between his mother and his step-douche, and then he was free for one more summer. Anywhere was better than here. Not that he’d admit that to David. He found his mother where she usually was, by the phone. Chatting with who fucking knows about who fucking knows what. “Mom?” he tapped on her arm. She rolled her eyes and continued her conversation. “You need to sign this, y'know? Summer camp?” he shoved the paper into her free hand. She uncrumbled the paper and wrinkled her nose, mouthing the words “I’m busy!” and handing the paper back. If she wouldn’t sign his permission slip, he’d do it himself. He crossed the room in full view of his mother, forging her signature with the nearest pen. His sloppy print didn’t look much like his mothers curly, perfect handwriting, but he figured it would be good enough. 

He returned back to his room, zipping up his suitcase. He let his eyes wander the room, after all, he wouldn’t be back here until the summer ended. Peeling grey paint, stains across the floor from who knows what, random knick knacks Nikki and Neil sent for Christmas.. Yep. He wouldn’t miss this fucking dump one bit. 

His suitcase clattered loudly down the stairs behind him, he could still hear his mother on the phone in the next room. He could hear the bus pull to a stop outside. Max let himself hesitate at the front door a few moments. The TV blared from another room, likely where his father was. He wasn’t surprised his parents wouldn’t bother to see him off. He angrily rubbed his damp eyes on his sleeve. Fucking allergies, that’s what it was. “Bye mom, bye dad.” he whispered, slamming the door behind him.


	2. Busride

Max hefted his suitcase onto the seat next to him. The fact that it stopped anyone from sitting next to him was a plus, not that anyone else was on the bus yet. Just him, the quartermaster, and ten minutes of awkward silence between the next stop to pick up another brat. He forcefully pushed away the naggings thoughts of his parents not saying goodbye to him. It’s not like it was anything new, they didn’t wish him goodbye last year. Or the year before that. He was used to being ignored by them. He wiped his eyes across his sleeve as nonchalantly as possible just in case the quartermaster was looking in the rear view mirror.

His hands felt slightly shaky. The wave of urges was lapping at his feet at this point, but he doubted the quartermaster wouldn’t notice him pulling a 14 year old white girl on tumblr in the backseat by slitting his wrists. It wasn’t long ago he scoffed at the idea of anyone being stupid enough to cut themselves, of all things, yet here he is. He was yanked out of his thoughts by being slammed into the seat in front of him as the bus screeched to a stop. “What the fuck!” he hissed as he rubbed at his sore nose. 

The bus doors opened to let Nikki in, Neil close behind her. “Hey Max!” Nikki cheered, clambering over his suitcase to give him a bone-crushing hug. “Woah! Personal space, Nikki.” he shoved her backwards, setting his face into a look of annoyance, which wasn’t hard since his arm was stinging now. He definitely hated the hug. It didn’t make him feel warm at all. He repeated this mantra in his head while giving his two friends a once-over, neither had changed much over the summer, other than Neil got a haircut at some point. Much to Max’s disappointment, being shoved didn’t damper Nikki’s mood. She was still hopping up and down with excitement, grinning brightly. “Max, great news!” “What, David’s fired? Dead? Fired and dead?” Nikki shoved his suitcase out of the way and sat down. “Our parents are together now.” Neil moaned, running his hands over his face. Max rolled his eyes, he should have figured that happened. After all, Nikki and Neil never got on the bus at the same time. “I’ve always wanted a brother!” Nikki gushed, Neil sat down across from them with a groan. “Knowing your parents, you’ll have another soon enough.” Max sniggered. The blood drained from Neils face. “N-No. They wouldn’t have another kid, right?!” he stammered. “No, seriously, do you really think they’ll have another kid? Two of us is enough, right?” “If it helps, we could throw it in the woods and let wolves raise it. That’ll be awesome!” Nikki said. “It certainly does not help!” he whimpered.

Max let his friends argue amongst themselves, watching out the window as the shitty, smoggy city slowly transformed into towering pine trees. He felt annoyed with himself for knowing they were pine trees, that means he must have listened to one of David's shitty educational songs again. He almost missed David’s stupid songs while he wasn’t at Camp. Almost. The annoying chatter of other campers slipped away as he rested his forehead against the cool glass. It was almost peaceful, ignoring the fact that Nikki was playing leapfrog over the back of seats across from him.

Something small struck the back of his head, he wheeled around with murder in his eyes only to be face to face with a profusely apologizing Nerris. When did she get here? The bus was already nearly full with campers, except for Ered. Her gay dads always drove her to Camp for some reason. “I’m sorry, Max! Could I have my dice back?” Nerris babbled, pointing at his lap where the dice landed. He grabbed the dice and aimed to chuck it at the back of Space Kids helmet a few seats in front of him, but Nerris grabbed his arm. “What happened? You’re bleeding.” 

He dropped the dice as he snatched his hand back from her. She whined as they rolled under the seat. “Mind your own fucking business. My cat scratched me earlier.” he snapped, turning away from her. He forced his breathing to remain steady. She climbed over the seat next to him to fish underneath for her dice. “I didn’t know you had a cat. What’s its name?” she said, her voice muffled as she dug under the seat. his face grew hot. He resisted the temptation to tell her to shove her dice up certain places. “Mr Honeynuts.” She giggled, and luckily scrambled back into her seat without asking anymore questions. 

What a fucking stupid excuse. He might as well have said he fell into a doorknob while he’s at it. Max glanced down at his sleeve, a noticeable dark stain making the fabric feel damp and sticky. Fuck, how was he going to hide this from the counselors? People like Nerris would buy stupid excuses, but the counselors were too nosey for their own good. Especially David. At least the bleeding seemed to be slowing already, maybe he could hide the stain until he could wash the blood off. The bus finally pulled off the highway and onto the shitty, pothole ridden dirt road. The gates of Camp Campbell loomed overhead as the bus pulled to a stop. He hefted his suitcase onto his lap while campers slowly dispersed. Nikki popped her head back into the bus, flashing him a smile. “Max! Aren’t you coming? Ereds dads brought pudding cups again.” Pudding cups. That always helps, even if they’re the disgusting tapioca ones again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit longer this time. The kudos and comments made me smile and motivated me enough to chuck out one more chapter before the day ended.
> 
> EDIT: I don't know why there's two notes at the end of chapter two. :( Im not sure how to fix that.


	3. Slip ups.

The bus sped away, leaving Max in a cloud of dust with streaming eyes. He could have sworn he heard Neil sputter “Jackass” between coughs. He scrubbed at his burning eyes with his un-stained sleeve. When his eyes stopped feeling like someone kicked sand in them, he blearily got into line behind the other campers to turn in his permission slip. 

He decided he might as well start some semblance of conversation to pass time, Space Kid’s slip was stuck in his helmet again, and last time it took Gwen half an hour to pull his helmet off to retrieve it. He tapped Neil on the shoulder. “How was your summer?” he internally cringed at himself, but Neil offered a smile. 

“It was okay. It’s not too bad living with Nikki’s mom, my dad takes her out on dates pretty often so we usually get the house to ourselves. How about you?” Somewhere ahead Space Kid’s frantic yells mixed with a string of curses from Gwen. 

“It was fine, same as always.” Max awkwardly shifted on the balls of his feet. It wasn’t that he was a bad liar, he just didn’t know what to say that wouldn’t raise questions. If he said it was shitty, Neil might ask why, and then he’d have to make up more lies and excuses. Luckily for him Gwen must have gotten Space Kids helmet off, the campers collectively cheered and slowly starting moving forward again. 

He could see David now, examining Harrison’s permission slip with a cheery smile. Max’s stomach did a sudden flip. He wouldn’t have to go back home if someone found out he had forged the signature, right? Harrison moved past David, now only Neil separated him and the counselor. His hands felt oddly clammy. Neil moved forward, Max forced himself to step up.

“Hey Max!” David greeted, pulling him into a tight hug. Why was he so warm? Max roughly shoved him away. Davids grin didn’t waver once. “How-about that permission slip?” 

Max took a deep breath, shoving the paper into Davids hands. Max carefully hid his sleeve behind his back. Too many things to worry about at once. He glued his eyes to his shoes. He made a promise to himself as he stood there. If he was sent back to his house, he’d run away. Live on the streets. It couldn’t be too hard, he saw homeless kids all the time. After momentary silence, Max let himself sneak a peek at David. Davids eyebrows were furrowed slightly as his eyes scanned the paper. Max’s heart dropped. David suddenly broke into a small smile, setting the permission slip with the others.

“Welcome back, Max. Good to see you again.” he said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty damn small chapters, I know.
> 
> I think I set up my story in a way that doesn't leave a lot of room for the angst I wanted, I don't think I can just make Max randomly sad. Oh well. I might make a few angsty one shots. 
> 
> (I also tried to use the advice 'Erin' gave me in the comments of the last chapter, I hope it worked out well.)


	4. what the fuck am I doing

The lock clicked softly as he shut the bathroom door. Max let the tension drip from his shoulders with a sigh. Everything was fine, no one else saw his sleeve, he wasn’t being sent back home, and David didn’t suspect a thing.

He watched as the water swirling down the drain transitioned from light pink to clear. He wasn’t sure where that saying about blood being hard to wash out came from, it washed out just fine from the fabric. It felt odd to have his arms exposed, even for just a few minutes while he stuck his hoodie under the hand dryer. He kept double-checking the lock on the door, the last thing he needed was someone to walk in on him. 

 

He pulled his hoodie back on, examining his work. The stain was barely visible, just a slight discolouration on his sleeve. He debated scrubbing at the dried blood on his arm, but he figured it would only reopen the cuts again. To be safe he stuffed a few paper towels into his pockets and his sleeve, just in case. He wasn’t going to risk shit this summer. What he really needed was bandages, paper towels could only do so much.

He was glad to leave the flickering fluorescent lights of the bathroom behind, the sun scalping his eyes was the lesser evil in this situation. Now on to finding some band aids. 

He slowly made his way towards the counselors cabin, keeping an eye out David, and an ear out for his annoying songs. David was probably helping out in the mess hall anyways. He usually tried to make things perfect on their first day back. 

Max couldn't help but shake his head. For all David did to try to make anyone give a shit about camp, it never worked. He didn't understand why the man kept trying. He was glad the cabin was already in sight, the sun was baking him and he wasn't going to risk taking his hoodie off.

“Dumbass.” he whispered to himself after fishing the cabin key out from under the welcome mat. Max couldn't believe David still hid it there after last year, when he broke in and egged the inside of the cabin. 

A smile tugged at his lips as he quietly shut the door behind him. He should egg it again this summer, last time it was funny as fuck. The cabin reeked of bleach and rotten egg for a week. 

A soft noise from the bathroom jerked him out of his evil plans. Max froze, straining his ears. He tiptoed closer to the door before a voice became clear. “-forgot to sign Max up for an activity.. again. But don't worry! We have plenty of things for him to do at Camp Campbell.”

It was clearly David, no one else had such an annoyingly cheery voice. When the fuck did he get to the cabin? He always stayed and put up banners in the mess hall first. Max crept closer until his ear pressed against the wood. He could hear another voice on the phone, but not what they were saying. Sounds of something being rummaged through as well. 

“Mhmm.” David hummed in response “by the way, I didn't recognize your handwriting on Max’s permission slip. Did your husband write it?” Max suddenly felt like he'd been punched. More of the mangled voice over the phone. 

David was smarter than he thought. Maybe he wouldn't be sent back home, his parents wouldn't want him there anyway. Or did David have to send campers back if they didn't have a proper slip? He bit down on his thumb, hoping his breathing that was quickening by the second wouldn't be heard by David. 

“Alright, I see. I'll talk with Max about it.” Fuck. No. He couldn't go back there, camp was all he looked forward to during the months he spent locked in his room. He wouldn't fucking go back early, maybe not at all. He blinked harsly as his vision started to swim. He was not going back.

He quietly backed away from the door and did what he does best. 

He ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > David lowkey insulting Max's fathers handwriting.
> 
> One more chapter until this slight trainwreck of a fanfiction is over, but don't worry. I'll be writing some more, mostly angsty ones. (If you have anything you'd like to see written, please leave a prompt in the comments.)
> 
> I'm incredibly happy with how sweet you readers are. I literally smile at every comment I read, especially the ones with so much energy in them. 
> 
> Enjoy ya fucks, next chapter will be angsty as hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Critique is greatly appreciated. I'm embarrassed by my writing.
> 
> Negative critique helps me improve.
> 
> And I'm sorry about how small the chapter is, I'm awful with filler. Hopefully they get longer.


End file.
